


Dancing in the Moonlight

by bilbobooty



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing Thorin, M/M, Oblivious Bilbo, both are awkward dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilbobooty/pseuds/bilbobooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently dwarves are great dancers, which Bilbo didn't know, and Fili and Kili are trouble makers, which Bilbo did know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Moonlight

Bilbo had snuck out of camp to get a little bit of fresh air after a restless sleep when he saw.

Thorin was _dancing_. It was a truly magnificent sight to behold, and completely unexpected to the hobbit who thought of dwarves as workers of materials, maybe even a bit clunky and a little rude, but not really masters of anything quite like dancing. But of course, Thorin had to prove just how wrong the little hobbit was. In a small patch of open grass in a forest behind where they had set up camp, the King Under the Mountain was _dancing_.

Thorin's movement were slow, careful and smooth, carrying himself lightly yet having bold strokes of motion. His dancing was nothing like what hobbit dancing usually was, hobbits were happy and energetic in dance, if not a little clumsy, but they were not so flexible or balanced to pull off these kinds of movements. Bilbo was in awe at the sheer power and grace Thorin used and could practically hear the tune he was dancing to. He would reach up and over head while twisting his torso and leaning back with legs crossed on the tips on his toes. he was wearing a light cotton shirt he wore under his armor and faded grey trousers with no shoes, and long black hair tied to the back of his head, an almost vulnerable sight for the dwarf king who was usually armed to the teeth at all times. It was like seeing something not usually seen, like a rare animal caught in the wild, or a secret he wasn't really meant to see. His movements had depth and emotion, as if he was telling a story that words could not begin to comprehend, as if he was telling his secrets without saying a thing.

The forest was eerily quiet as Bilbo was completely entranced. Thorin gradually spread his arms out and brought his head up with eyes closed to face the starry sky. Bilbo had been hiding behind a tree stump frozen in place, watching Thorin for what seemed like an hour when he got the courage to come out and sit on a pile of fallen leaves to get a better view. His dance became more intricate in the twisting of his wrists and the twirling of his ankles. It reminded Bilbo of a ribbon flowing in a soft breeze.

His dancing was quickening slightly now with stiff poses angular and strong, a sure power that enveloped him making the atmosphere change into something tense. Thorin's body was winding and suddenly he froze with one arm curved in front of him and the other held straight out, legs slightly bent with one in front of the other. He whipped his head around in the direction his arm was pointing, something about it made Bilbo feel strange.

And just as quickly as his dance changed, it had changed back. Bilbo could only sit there wondering how he learned this, did all dwarves have such beautiful skill in dance or was this a unique trait only Thorin possessed? Bilbo had never met any dwarves personally before he began this journey except seeing them in passing on their way out of the Shire, and his books didn't cover much on them and only ever mentioned them. He was relatively new to the whole 'dwarf' thing, and he did not have a very good first impression of them either. They had raided his pantry! Without even asking! But the company had proved to be loyal companions, maybe a little rambunctious at times, but mostly kind nonetheless. Bilbo never realized how truly mundane his life was before they came along, and he feels almost at home in the familiar camaraderie of their presence.

After a while his leg had begun to fall asleep after sitting in the same position for so long, so he tried to move himself as quietly as he could so not to get caught watching when -snap-

Uh-oh.

' _Damn twig, damn leg, damn, damn, damn!_ ' Bilbo thought ruefully.

Thorin's head snapped towards the sound, and when he saw him his eyes widened and his face flushed with... Embarrassment?

"W-What are you..?" His voice seemed rougher than he remembered.

"Oh- um- me? Ah yes well.. You see-" He kept tripping over his words in a small voice trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for gawking at Thorin without him knowing. Oh what has he done? That was an invasion of his privacy! What was he thinking...

"Bilbo, tell me how long have you been watching me?" He responded tensely, his eyes staring into Bilbo's.

He looked down in shame, now Thorin was angry at him, and he was certainly going to kill him, oh dear, "I- I'm not- I don't really know," Bilbo's face turned scarlet.

Thorin stood there a while, still as stone, assessing him with icy blue eyes. "Why," he paused, "Were you secretly watching me,"

Bilbo gulped, his hands were shaking like leaves, and his eyes didn't know where to look. Oh, he was really in trouble now, Thorin was extremely terrifying when he was mad.

"I d-didn't mean to, I just... just, uh, I was just taking a walk and, um, well.."

"Speak Halfling, and give me a good reason," His gaze was livid, he was walking closer too, 'He really is going to kill me isn't he? Oh dear oh no, no, no' The hobbit couldn't help but think as his stomach dropped all the way down to his toes.

"I'm s-sorry Thorin I didn't m-mean to, I'm sorry-" Now he was starting to tear up, he was just so scary, he couldn't help it!

To Bilbo's surprise Thorin's expression immediately softened as he looked at him in disbelief. "Oh, uh. Halfling?" He set one of his large hands on the hobbit's shoulder and patted it awkwardly.

"Sorry Thorin I just got scared is all... I'm very sorry for intruding, I was really impressed with your dancing though, if that-that means any consolation," Bilbo wiped the stray tears from his cheeks with the back of his hand.

Thorin cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck, the tips of his ears red, "It wasn't my intention to frighten you Master Burglar, but you must understand that some dwarf habits are more private, and are only to be seen by family or, er, lovers, if you will," He mumbled the last part almost imperceptibly, looking away.

"Oh! So you mean- I'm so ashamed, I never knew it was so personal! It was just so beautiful, I could hardly tear my eyes away from it," Now he really regretted watching him this whole time.

Thorin suddenly had an odd glint in his eye when he responded in a low, rumbling voice, "Hmm. Nothing to be ashamed of now Halfling," he picked up Bilbo and set him on his feet.

"Would you like to see more?"

He gasped aloud, didn't he just say it was for lovers? Surely he wasn't suggesting... No! Of course not, it's only dancing, of course.

Of course he still had questions, maybe the dancing was a common thing among dwarves, but what did the dance mean? It looked awfully meaningful to him...

Thorin took a few steps backwards and went back to the place he was dancing before. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes he begun a completely different dance than the one before, it seemed happy and whimsical like leaves dancing in the wind. He would spin around so fast it was almost blinding, hopping up and twirling midair before landing gracefully back to the ground. Even though no hobbit could dance this, it reminded Bilbo of the Shire's rolling hills and bright blue skies. Despite himself he started whistling to a song he had never heard along with his dancing, he could see a sweet smile grace Thorin's angular face, changing his entire complexion. It made Bilbo's heart simply melt and his face warm seeing him do something with so much passion that didn't correlate with slaying a dragon, but something that he actually enjoyed doing, purely because he liked it.

The smile never once left as he spun and danced about in sync with the trilling notes of Bilbo's whistling, Bilbo was too occupied watching the movements to notice Thorin gradually dancing closer and closer until he finally grabbed his hands and whisked him into his arms in the blink of an eye, and before he even realized what was happening Thorin was instructing him where to put his feet as he spun and how to move his arms with his.

"It's not that hard, really, you've almost got it already," The smile from before widened when he watched the hobbits movements.

"Don't lie, I'm nowhere near your level of skill, Thorin," He answered back with a grin.

The movements were much different from the ones he was used to, making him trip and stumble occasionally, but Thorin never pointed it out.

"Do hobbits dance?" Thorin questioned.

"Of course we do! Maybe not quite like your dances though. Do all dwarves dance like this?"

"Not exactly, no. Different families of dwarves have different dance types, my dancing before, well... Before I realized you were there," He grinned down at the hobbit, "Is considered for royalty, or nobles and such. I was taught very young, forty-five or so, I was also taught to sing by royal bards," His voice was getting quieter, and their dancing slowing down to a swaying.

Thorin hummed soft and low looking into the hobbit's wide eyes. Then he swung him around impossibly fast, sending him flying, tripping over a stone and into a tree.

When he opened his eyes he was on the ground looking up a wide hand waved in front of his face. Did he black out? Thorin really is trying to kill him!

"Master Baggins, are you alright? Why did you let go, you hit your head very hard..." Thorin said worriedly.

"I'm well aware how hard I hit my head, and how was I supposed to know you were going to throw me at a tree!" He nearly shouted back, as he dragged himself off of the ground.

"'Throw you at a tree'? I spun you but you let go!"

"Are you trying to say this is my fault? Right because you have an enormous welt on the back of your head!"

"All I did was spin you! We had been spinning just before! But you let g-"

"We had stopped spinning, and I wasn't prepared to spin! It was your-"

"No it wasn't my-" The nerve! Bilbo turned right around and crossed his arms interrupting him mid-sentence, his back to the dwarf. Thorin scoffed and started sputtering something about 'these hobbits!' and 'I'm royalty' some royalty, flinging poor gentlehobbits into trees!

"I would like a formal apology, please." He finally replied, in a polite voice to the rock by his foot.

He could hear Thorin huff and then say, "I'm sorry you hit your head,"

Bilbo cleared his throat.

"And that I had played a small part in it happening. There, happy now you insufferable Halfling?"

"Well I suppose that's all I'm going to get then, apology excepted," He turned around and smiled up at him, he wasn't really mad enough to hold a grudge, but he was still a little dizzy.

The dwarf was looking at him with an odd expression that almost could be described as fondness.

From somewhere behind Thorin, Bilbo swore he heard a faint snickering and a shushing noise.

The expression dropped off of Thorin's face as he turned around and saw two heads behind the log that Bilbo had been hiding behind earlier that night. He stomped over, grabbing the backs of their collars and lifting them up and over the log, revealing the equally nervous faces of Fili and Kili.

"Oh hey Uncle Thorin, didn't see you there! We were just... Taking a stroll!" Kili spoke hurriedly. Fili nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah a stroll! Very nice night to take a stroll, don't you think so Bilbo?" The boys looked at him like nervous puppies, withering under Thorin's knowing glare.

"Hmm, yes I suppose so. What do you think Thorin?" Bilbo said, barely holding in laughter as they all faced a grumpy Thorin.

He twisted his head around casting Bilbo a betrayed look, then gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Simply perfect." He deadpanned, letting go of them reluctantly.

"May I ask what you are doing up so late?" Thorin questioned with mock politeness.

"May we ask what you are doing up so late past you bedtime? Our little hobbit needs rest if he's going to grow up big and strong!" Fili quipped.

"I'm fully grown!" Bilbo shot back, but nobody was listening.

"Exactly! Shame on you Uncle-"

"I think an apology is in order!"

"Yes, apologize Uncle!"

Thorin glowered. He could tell the young dwarves were driving him up the wall.

"I'm very sorry that your growth has been stunted and that you are so very short, Halfling," Thorin grinned down at him mischievously. The brat!

"I'm normal sized for a hobbit, thank you very much!"

"But let's be honest here Mister Boggins you could be taller," Kili chuckled at his own comment making Fili snort and dissolve into a fit of giggles, Thorin shook his head with a smirk at his ridiculous nephews.

"You can be going now," Thorin commanded after their laughing had mostly subsided.

"Aw, but we want to stay!" Kili whined. Fili whispered something into his ear, making him mouth an 'oh' and nod.

"Well I think we've overstayed our welcome! We should be going," Fili grinned maniacally.

They turned around marched towards camp whispering to each other. Just as They thought they had finally departed, Bilbo heard a "Ta-ta little lovebirds!" come from their direction. It was probably a joke, but it made his cheeks pink nonetheless. Thorin only rolled his eyes.

There was probably only a few hours until they would be back on the road, and Bilbo had only gotten around two hours of poor sleep, and who knows how long Thorin had been up. They were surely going to be sluggish tomorrow.

"Now that they're gone, I want to show you what those dances meant," Thorin smiled sweetly, putting his hands on Bilbo hips, making him jump under the touch. **  
**

"what are you doing?" Thorin didn't say anything, but moved Bilbo's small hands to his waist.

"Thorin w-"

Bilbo was promptly silenced with Thorin's lips on his own, warm and wet. Well wasn't this a surprise! 

He slowly melted into the kiss, bringing his arms up to hold the sturdy dwarf's sides. Right when it was getting to the good part, Thorin pulled away with a deep chuckle.

"Do you want more, Master Burglar?" He smirked sinfully at the adorably debouched hobbit.

"Come here-" Bilbo pulled him back down into a long kiss.

Bilbo wasn't going to get single minute of sleep that night. And he didn't mind one little bit. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, this my first real work! I know it's not that great, but hey, practice makes perfect. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
